The Dragon and the Prince
by xXxYaoi-GODDESSxXx
Summary: Kurt always wanted a fairy tale ending. He always wanted a prince to sweep him off his feet, and Elliot had always been his prince. But what happens when his seeming perfect prince cheats on him and he runs to seek refuge in a gay bar meeting an incredible man? Enter Blaine, twenty-four and recently hired to replace the English teacher at McKinley high.


**The Dragon and the Prince**

**Chapter One**

**The False Prince and the True**

**Summary: Kurt always wanted a fairy tale ending. He always wanted a prince to sweep him off his feet, and Elliot had always been his prince. But what happens when his seeming perfect prince cheats on him and he runs to seek refuge in a gay bar meeting an incredible man? Enter Blaine, twenty-four and recently hired to replace the new English teacher at McKinley high.**

**Rating: T for now**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! If I did Elliot would not be threat to our favorite fiancés!**

**A/N: In this fic, I kept Finn alive. Glee isn't the same without Finn, and Klaine certainly isn't either. **

**~Klaine~**

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, lived a prince who was loved by all his subjects. They supported everything he did, they accepted him for who he was, and they didn't even mind that he didn't love girls. They were so happy whenever another prince found him and saved him from the big, bad dragon who tried to capture him from the palace. They sang happily when he was brought home by the handsome Prince Elliot._

Burt Hummel sat silently on his son's Star Wars clad bed. He pulled out the leather booklet that was causing the bulge under his blue pillow. He slowly opened it, reading the writing on the opening page that was so obviously written by his wife. _Do not read! This is the property of Kurt Hummel! If anyone reads this book without his permission they will be sentenced to twenty-five to life!_ Burt chuckled at the choice of wording; Elizabeth was always doing sweet things like this for their Kurt. He read through his son's diary, which actually ended up being a story book. Or perhaps this would be counted more as a wish book? Burt found his eyes going wide as he read through the first couple entries.

Kurt was writing about being a damsel in distress and being saved by some prince whose name is Elliot. Who is Elliot? Is he some actor on a new show Kurt was watching, or is he a new friend school that he'd yet to hear about? He then wondered for a moment if Elizabeth knew about him? _Who_ is Elliot!?

Kurt burst through the door to his bedroom, sure to find his father there since he wasn't there to meet him at the door. But he wasn't counting on seeing his father reading his precious book. "Daddy!" He exclaimed, scandalized by his father's invasion of his privacy. He may only be six, but he knew what it meant for his daddy to be reading his diary. Burt looked up quickly as if being caught doing something bad, and Kurt huffed in annoyance as he saw his daddy finally meet his eyes. "Kurt…" He began tentatively, and Kurt could tell he was picking his words carefully. Kurt made a noise of annoyance and stalked over to him, taking his diary from his hands and crossing his arms over his chest. "Daddy how could you! Didn't you read what Mommy wrote for me!?" He demanded, a scowl obvious on his face.

Burt sighed and stood up from the bed, leaning down to swoop Kurt into his arms. He then propped Kurt on his hip and looked at him in the eyes, "Bud, you know I'll love you no matter what, so why don't you tell me what's in your diary? Tell what you wrote in there so I won't have to look, huh?" He suggested very calmly and Kurt seemed to think about it. "Daddy, it's about a fairy tale land where girls aren't the only princesses and two princes can be together." He explained with an exasperated expression. Burt felt a smile tugging at his lips as he set Kurt back down. "And who is your prince?" He asked. "Elliot! He just moved here from New Jersey! He's really pretty, Daddy." He explained with much enthusiasm. Burt chuckled and began to head out the door and upstairs when he heard the front door open, "Come on, Kurt, let's go meet Mommy."

* * *

"Kurt, keep that door open!" Burt called up to his son as he and Elliot rushed down the stairs to his basement bedroom. Kurt rolled his eyes, but did just that. He and Elliot then sat on his couch in front of the TV, "What do you wanna watch today?" Elliot asked and took Kurt's hand in his. Now in seventh grade, he and Elliot had begun dating. Earlier that year, Elliot came out to him by confessing his feelings and Kurt had told him he returned them. They started one of those middle school innocent relationships where you're scared to talk to each other and blush every time the other is around. But they still acted as best friends and for that Kurt was thankful, things were just a little awkward. He remembered seeing some of the eighth graders kissing in the hallway and he knew that wouldn't be acceptable for him to do, but he wondered if Elliot would want to do things like that.

* * *

When Kurt entered his junior year in high school, he and Elliot broke up. After a four year relationship, Kurt still wasn't putting out and that pissed Elliot off. He was more than ready to give his virginity to Kurt, and blinded by his anger, he cheated on Kurt with someone by the name of Adam, a senior. Kurt was devastated when he found them in the bathroom after lunch had ended. He ran from the school to his black Lincoln and drove away as fast as he could. He couldn't be there any longer. He drove to the garage where his father would be, knowing he'd get yelled at for skipping school but he didn't care, he needed his father right now. When he got there, there was a sign on the door saying he'd be back after lunch, which then reminded Kurt that he had said he would be going out for lunch with Carol that day. Carol was his wife and the quarterback's mother, which meant him and a Neanderthal meathead had to spend time together.

Kurt was still heartbroken, and there was only one other place he could think of to go find refuge. He climbed back in his car and began to drive to where this place was: the middle of nowhere. He parked his car in the gravel parking lot and made his way to the grungy looking building. The sign perched atop the entrance was dull and the letters that were supposed to be illuminated had a few missing and the C was dangling off the roof. Scandals always looked like a dump, but it was the only gay bar in town. He and Elliot had gone to celebrate his seventeenth birthday earlier that year.

The man at the door didn't check his ID—they never did anyway—and he walked straight up to the bar asking for a shot of tequila to start him off. He looked around; the wood floors were scuffed and obviously old. The walls were painted an olive green and the lights that dangled from the ceiling, dim and gross, had a few moths flying around. It was pretty much deserted considering it was the middle of a Wednesday, but there were a few other men and women who had probably just gotten some bad news themselves—everyone did look a little depressed. But there was one man who sat a few stools down from him with a huge, dopey smile on his face as he stared into his drink. Kurt assumed this man was probably the happy drunk, because no one at a bar at noon on a weekday could possibly be happy. This stranger looked over at Kurt, probably feeling his eyes on him, and offered him a large smile that Kurt found hard not to return. His hazel eyes were smoldering and his slicked gel hair reflected off the dim lights in the hole-in-the-wall type place. Kurt then took it upon himself to check out the man's clothes. He had on a black polo that was tight but left enough to the imagination tucked into grayish green skinny jeans that he'd rolled up to expose his ankles. But what really struck Kurt was the fact that this guy had one some sort of yellow and red bowtie complete with yellow sunglasses dangling from one of the belt loops on his pants.

"I'm Blaine." The stranger introduced, and Kurt was tempted to snap back that he didn't ask nor care about his name. But he didn't, and instead he downed the shot from his glass before turning back and saying, "I'm Kurt." The stranger—no _Blaine_—scooted down so he was sitting next to Kurt that smile still on his face. He wanted to ask if he was high, but Kurt kept his mouth shut. "Kurt…" Blaine seemed to be testing out his name. Kurt looked down, almost embarrassed, as he avoided Blaine's honey-hazel eyes—that's what he'd decided they were, honey-hazel.

He swallowed thickly before calling the bartender over and asking for another shot. "So Kurt, what's got a young man like you in a place like this?" Kurt's eyes snapped up as he stared wide-eyed at Blaine. Had he figured him out? Did he know that he was too young to be in a bar, is that what he was saying? "I uh…" He didn't know how to respond so he just left it at that. "You what? Is there something wrong at work or in school maybe? Is a boss being too hard on you or a professor not like you?" Blaine asked, almost in a teasing manner. _Oh thank god, he thinks I'm of legal age._ Kurt smiled at Blaine, "More like my boyfriend of four years cheated on me." He didn't know why he was telling a complete stranger this, but somehow it felt acceptable in the bar. Blaine returned his smile and nodded as if he understood this so well. "I see, I'm sorry then." Kurt shrugged, "You didn't do it, it's fine. What about you then, why are you here?" Blaine seemed to find the reason he was here amusing because he was chuckling at Kurt. "I'm actually celebrating. I've been hired as a teacher today so I figured since all my friends are at work, I'd celebrate alone." And then Kurt was laughing with Blaine as if it was funny but really they were just a little fuzzy.

A few drinks later, both Blaine and Kurt were more than tipsy, giggling about nothing when the bartender finally cut them off and Kurt had completely forgotten about Elliot and was now flooding his senses with _Blaine_. Blaine who was so polite and sweet and gorgeous and a great listener and smelled like pinecones and _sex_. And before he knew it, he was being fucked in the bathroom of a disgusting, slimy bar in the middle of nowhere, losing his virginity in a drunken haze to a man years older than him who he barely even knew. But _oh_ Blaine was so good and if Kurt wasn't just using Blaine as a way to get over Elliot he would swear he's in love. And even though it isn't everything he wanted for his first time, Blaine is still gentle and loving and everything he had imagined his first would be—everything he'd imagined _Elliot _would be.

~Klaine~

Kurt woke up with a pounding headache in his bed and a vague memory of anything that happened the day before. He looked around for any sort of clue, but the only thing he got was his phone ringing. He sighed and reached out to get it, checking the caller ID. _Ugh_, Elliot. He pressed ignore like he was sure he'd done the day before. He tried to recall exactly what happened. He remembered Elliot cheating on him, remembered leaving during school, remembered trying to find his dad, remembered going to scandals and meeting the mysterious Blaine, but did not remember getting home. Wait, was he home? He looked around before deciding he had, in fact, woken up in his own bed. He sighed in relief before checking the time; six-thirty, he still had time before school started. He pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, the headache still bursting his eardrums. He wondered if he brushed his teeth because his mouth tasted gross.

"Kurt!" Elliot exclaimed the moment he walked into McKinley High. Of course he would be waiting, that idiot just couldn't take a hint, Kurt grumbled to himself as he ignored him and walked to his locker. Elliot followed him like a lost puppy. "Elliot get lost! I don't want to talk to you, and I'm not interested in your stupid excuses so _fuck off_!" He snapped, turning around on his heal so he was in Elliot's face. He looked shocked to say the least, but he wasn't looking at Kurt's face. No, more like his neck. He subconsciously brought his hand up to the spot Elliot was death-glaring. "Why do you have a hickey on your neck?" He asked, obviously upset. What? Would he have missed a hickey this morning during his rigorous skin care routine? Probably, his head hurt too much to focus on anything else. "It doesn't matter. We're over, remember, it's none of your business who I'm with." He shot back and then turned around and ignored him. Well, tried to ignore him. He began to stalk toward his locker and Elliot insisted on following him. "So you were with someone?" He sounded angry and accusing. "I don't know, okay? I was drunk, I don't remember anything! It doesn't matter!" He had now unpacked his things and was on his way to his first period, English.

"What? So you just threw your virginity away for some drunken encounter, what let me guess, in the backseat of a car!?" Elliot was livid as he cried this out. Kurt just sighed, he had first period with this idiot as well, and he would probably never hear the end of it. He wasn't even sure if he'd really had sex. But if he had, it would've been Blaine and he didn't exactly mind. What? He _was_ hot! Kurt's eyes were met with something beautiful: a man bent over his desk, his ass out for Kurt to admire. It was a nice ass. Oh yeah! They were getting a new English teacher because Mrs. Goodland had retired last week, in the middle of the school year too. Kurt took his usual seat, and Elliot plopped himself down next to Kurt—_his_ usual seat—and stared at him expectantly. Oh that's right, he hadn't responded yet. "I just told you, Elliot, I'm not sure. Besides, it still doesn't matter you chea-" His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the man who'd so briefly turned towards Kurt.

_Oh my lord Blaine_. He took a deep, shuttering breath before turning to Elliot who was staring at him expectantly again. Thank God he hadn't noticed the way he'd just stared at their new teacher. "You cheated on me, so it doesn't really matter if I did or did not sleep with someone." He hissed out as the kids kept filing in the classroom. He risked peeking up at Blaine, who thankfully still hadn't seen him, and saw that he was busy writing something on the board, _his name. _Mr. Anderson is what he would be required to call Blaine from now on, Mr. to-be-determined-first-time.

The bell rang, cutting Elliot off, and Blaine—Mr. Anderson—was now sitting on his desk with his dopey smile. Kurt tried to hide his face so Blaine—_Mr. Anderson Kurt!—_wouldn't notice him. "Good morning everyone!" He exclaimed over the chatter of children. A few very quiet gasps erupted from the girls as they stared at their gorgeous new teacher and Kurt couldn't blame them, Blaine was gorgeous. _Oh my god, Kurt it's Mr. Anderson! Just because you might have slept with him doesn't mean you can call him Blaine._ "I'm Mr. Anderson, your new English teacher. So instead of having actual class today, I figured we could play a little "getting to know you" game." _Blaine is so cute when he's all teacher-y._ "But first I need to go through roll."_ Thank god we didn't exchange last names_. Blaine went through names, but hesitated when he got to Kurt's. "Um… Kurt… Hummel?" Kurt cleared his throat, raised his head from his hiding position behind Dave, and raised his hand. "Here!" He called and Blaine's eyes drifted to his. Blue/gray/green clashed with honey-hazel and they both knew that it was so very sadly true. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt's had in the beginning when he'd first seen Blaine and then he fell back into his teacher's persona. He moved on, but his eyes would stray back to Kurt every once in a while.


End file.
